minecraft_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
EpiCraft
EpiCraft is an epic mod for minecraft (lel?). It puts in quests, a story, and a crazy evil ghost-of-a-mastercrafter trying to conquor the overworld. Oh, and his brother, overworld of the end. Oh, and the first Dark Crafter ever. Difficulty Configs There are six difficulty levels that you can set when making a world. These effect the health and power of the mobs from this mod. Wimp: For players just starting out. Herobrine himself is not too much stronger then the wither. You wont get any bonus story. The grind is through the roof. Warrior: For players who aren't veterans, but who aren't noobs either. Zombies are pretty simple, but go up to Herobrine and youll find a match of 3 withers. Barely any Bonus story. Purdy grindy. Elite: For more experienced players. Normal mobs from this mod become more dangerous, and two-heads is about as stong as his father. Some bonus story. Some grind. Veteran: For veterans. Even the very easy mobs are more powerful than most vanilla mobs, and you'll be spending your first night holed up in a cave. Bosses are insanly powerful, and the lowly Zombie General is nearly as powerful as two-heads. Nearly all the bonus story. some grind, but not nearly as much as Wimp. Master Crafter: For absolute Minecrafting beasts. Bosses become flat-out insane, and all the bonus story is open. grind is gone, too. Death: DO NOT SELECT THIS MODE. PERIOD. Each zombie is more powerful then his own general on Warrior mode. All the bonus story, and if you somehow beat Krematz, you will earn the Ultimate Crafter title once you die on Title Mode. Not grindy at all; monsters loot is insane. Bonus Modes Title Mode: When you die, you are dead. But if you start a game on this mode and you do a certain task, you get a Title. These give you bonuses when you turn Title Mode on next time, and you can select what one. The titles section is in the end of the mod info. NormalCraft mode: You dont start in a village and you dont get quests, but you still get all the mobs and ores this mod has to offer. Know Thine Enemy It seems logical that the third section to cover would be the bad guys, now that you know the basic info. Monsters will have their info like this: A/B/C/D/E/F. This means the mode. Like if an enemy had HP: 5/15/30/50/80/110, they would have 110 HP on Death mode. Or, if they have X/X/50/110/200/350 HP, they dont come on Wimp or Warrior mode. Regular Monsters Normal monsters. They are all unique, so it is hard to call them "normal". Zombie Desc: Run-of-the-mill, basic zombie. These guys have been around forever. HP: 5/15/30/50/80/110 DMG: 2/6/9/15/21/35 Speed(relative to walking player): 0.5/0.8/1.1/1.5/2/2.4 Drops: Coins (1/3/5/8/11/15) Rotten Flesh (10%/15%/20%/30%/33.333%/50%) Zombie Arm Sword (X/1%/3%/5%/7%/11%/15%) Rare Spawns Rare Spawns that are very powerful. The usually only come when you do a certain thing, e.g. craft a silver helm. mine your first diamond. Diamond Seeker Desc: These war-hounds are trained to track diamonds, eat them, and get more powerful. Required: Get a Diamond HP: 20/40/60/100/195 DMG: 5/10/15/20/25/35 Speed: 0.9/1.2/1.5/2/2.6/3.1/3.8 Drops: Coins (80/120/150/200/250/320) Diamond (3%6%12%20%33.333%) Blue Gemstone (0.2%0.5%1%2%3.5%5%) Bosses Here is where the big guys go. Intense battles and hundreds of Regular Monsters being summoned. Megabosses Herobrine, Nidarc, and Krematz go here, as well as the other major bosses.